The Great Vestra
by FiniteZero
Summary: The tale of an inventor, who's possibly not entirely there...
1. Prolouge

Prolouge - Highschool

A young teenage fox, with dark orange fur, was getting stuff out of her locker.

Vestra closed her locker shut as she slung her backpack around her shoulder, ready to go home. She began walking, noticing all the other students around her, but ignoring them as well, apethetic about them. Soon enough, Tiamat, her twin sister, joined Vestra.

Tiamat: Hey, sis.

Vestra: Hi, Tiamat.

The two walked together towards the bus.

Vestra: So, have you had anymore problems with the jerk?

Tiamat: The jerk? Oh, right. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him at all.

Vestra: That's good.

Tiamat: I guess, but... he hasn't even shown up in class!

Vestra: And?

Tiamat: I'd hate to think he's skipping class...

Vestra: What the f-ck do you care?

Tiamat: Hey!

Vestra: He can rot in hell for all I care.

Tiamat: Language, Ves!

Vestra: Oh, whatever.

Vestra smiled. When she first heard Tiamat was getting bullied, she felt the need to protect her from him. Thus, she took care of the problem herself. She wouldn't tell Tiamat, of course, she would not aprove of Vestra's... methods. Vestra usually didn't care what others thought of her, but the sole exception was Tiamat.

Vestra: Why did he pick on you, anyways?

Tiamat: I'd... Rather not say...

Vestra: And why not? I'm your sister, I should know.

Tiamat: ...

Vestra: What?

Tiamat: It's just...

Vestra: It's just what?

Tiamat: I don't feel ready to tell you, OK?

Vestra: You say so.

Even though they were the exact same age, Vestra always acted as the bigger sister, protecting Tiamat from those who would mean her harm.

The two got onto the bus and went home.


	2. Her Greatest Invention

**Her Greatest Invention**

Many years had passed. At this point, Tiamat and Vestra share a house. They just came out of college, and Tiamat got a job in IT, while Vestra stayed home to do what she loved the most: Inventing.

Her entire life, Vestra wanted to be an inventor. So, she became one. She made all sorts of nifty gadgets growing up. Her parents were amazed at how smart she was, and how creative. However, slowly, her inventions became more dangerous. She started crafting very dangerous weapons, without her parents- or her sister's- knowledge. Once she got a house to share with Tiamat, she converted one room into her lab, and begun using money from her patents to develop more and more advanced weapons. Until one day...

Vestra was putting the last pieces into place. Everything was where it should be, she was sure of it.

Vestra: Almost... Almost... There! Aha!

She picked up her brand new de-atomizer, admiring its quality. She set it down, and ran to tell her sister the knews.

Tiamat: Oh, nice to see you again, Vestra. You spend an awful lot of time in there...

Vestra: Nevermind that, it's finished!

Tiamat: Your new weapon?

Vestra: Exactly!

Tiamat: Ves, when are you going to stop? It's going to get out of hand pretty soon, then you'll lose one!

Vestra: Oh, you worry too much. If you hear any loud noises, it's normal.

Tiamat: What if the loud noise is an explosion?

Vestra: ...It won't be.

Tiamat: Are you sure?

Vestra: Yes.

Tiamat shrugged as Vestra ran back into the lab. Vestra picked up her newly created weapon, and pointed it at the target. She pulled the trigger.

When Vestra came to, she was in intense pain. She tried to grasp her right hand, but it wasn't there. She then tried to stand up, but half of her right leg was gone as well. She looked around, and the lab was utterly destroyed, with a few things on fire. She began laughing maniacally before passing out again.

It worked, just too well.


	3. The Next Project

Chapter 2 - The Next Project

Several days had passed, and Vestra was finally released from the hospital. Tiamat drove her home.

Tiamat: ...

Vestra: What?

Tiamat: No more.

Vestra: No more what?

Tiamat: No more weapons. It's too dangerous.

Vestra: I make a mistake one time, and you get way too uptight.

Tiamat: That mistake nearly cost you your life! I'm NOT letting you risk yourself like that EVER AGAIN!

Vestra: Hey, limbs can be replaced.

Tiamat: Your life can't!

Vestra: Yet.

Tiamat: Stop it. Just stop it. Why can't you take this seriously at all?

Vestra, laughing: Why do you take it so serious? I got a scratch, and you start nagging me!

Tiamat: JUST A SCRATCH! You lost a hand and half your leg!

Vestra: You're overreacting. I can build new ones.

Tiamat: ...You're impossible...

Vestra: Nah, just very improbable.

Once the two got home, Vestra was put into her new wheelchair by Tiamat, and they went inside. Vestra immediately went into her lab, and began to work on building a new hand. It was very difficult, considering that she only had one hand to work with.

Days passed.

Finally, Vestra finished. The hand looked like it was covered in a gauntlet. Vestra smiled, anc carefully placed it onto her wrist, where her hand used to be. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes as the hand began attatching itself to her nerves and other parts of her hand, which was very, very painful. Finally, it was done. Vestra gasped for breath, tried out her new hand, and wiped up the blood. She smiled. She then began working on the leg.

About 5 hours later, Vestra exited the lab, with her new hand and leg. She smiled, and Tiamat, who saw her exit, smiled as well.

Tiamat: I like it. It suits you.

Vestra, smiling: Thanks.


	4. Beach Party

**Beach Party**

Vestra and Tiamat were at the beach, setting up for a party. There was a table, some food, and fruit punch.

Vestra: ...Why do you want to do this, again?

Tiamat: Well, you need more friends.

Vestra: I don't NEED any friends. I'm antisocial, I prefer to be alone, thank you.

Tiamat: That's exactly why!

Vestra: No, that's why not! It's just a waste of time, I can't believe I let you talk me into this...

Tiamat: Fine then, but I'm not leaving, and I got the only ride home.

Vestra: You're impossible...

Tiamat: Nah, only very improbable.

Vestra: ...*sigh* Fine...

Tiamat: Yay!

Vestra rolled her eyes. Then, she noticed something happening. One guy seemed to be running from another. Suddenly, right in front of them, one guy tackled the other guy to the ground, snapped his neck, and shot him between the eyes before absorbing his body into a cube of some sort.

Vestra: ...What the...

She noticed the cube was a technology she herself invented, and was going to smile, but was still trying to get over the shock from seeing someone killed right in front of her. Suddenly, the guy started walking towards her, looking quite angry.

?, yelling: What the hell are you looking at!

Vestra almost jumped, and turned around. She then cursed herself mentally for being so easily startled.

?: That's what I f-cking thought!

Vestra shook her head, noting what an asshole he was. She then noticed a particularly beautiful echidna, one with long quills, reddish-pink fur, a large sleeveless jacket, and piercing blue eyes. Vestra shrugged, and walked over to her, deciding to try out the "making friends" thing.

Vestra, awkward: ...Hi.

Echidna, also awkward: Hi...

There was a short awkward pause.

Vestra: I'm Vestra, and you are...?

?: Sarah.

Vestra: Alright, then.

They sat down, and suddenly Vestra noticed the human from before sitting down next to her.

?: Hey.

Vestra, backing away oh-so slightly: Uh... Hey.

?: You don't got to be nervous. I don't have a bounty on you.

Vestra: That's good...

Vestra didn't trust him, though.

?: Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just natural to me. But don't worry, there won't be any more yelling or killing.

Vestra: Um... That's good.

?: So, what's your problem?

Vestra: Well... You intimidate me. A lot.

?: Yeah, I get that alot.

Vestra: I'd imagine...

?: Just relax. It's a party, and I'm here to enjoy myself. You should do the same.

Vestra: ...It's Vestra. *points to Tiamat* That's my sister, Tiamat.

?: I see the resemblance. Nice to meet you, I'm Jak.

Vestra: Alright, Jak.

She looked over to Tiamat, and noticed her speaking with a particularly beautiful Echidna. She realized it was the same Echidna from before, Sarah. She also noticed that Tiamat seemed rather engrossed in the conversation, and noticed Tiamat subtly looking towards Sarah's chest, and Vestra smirked.

Vestra had been aware something had been off about her sister for a long time, and it was only recently that she realised what it was. Vestra was also aware that Tiamat wasn't. Vestra told Tiamat that something was off, but Tiamat didn't believe her.

Jak: So, what's this party about?

Vestra: Well, it's my sister's idea. She wants me to make friends.

Jak: I guess it's a good idea. So, are we friends?

Vestra: I guess... Wait, I just had an idea... You are a bounty hunter, correct?

Jak: Correct.

Vestra: Well, I'm an inventor. Guess what I invent a lot of? Weapons.

Jak: Now, I'm interested. Go on about these weapons.

Vestra: Well, I've got all kinds of explosives, lasers, explosives, gadgets, explosives, non-lethal weapons, guns, and explosives.

Jak: Hmm, but do you have any explosives? All of those sound really good, but you should check out these guns I carry with me. Normally I have my best friend make all my weapons, but these things are all mine. They're customized to twice the length they were, designed to carrt 3 times as many bullets in a clip, special design and insignia, the trigger was cut down for better handling with the finger, sights measured exact and barrel closeation for more accuracy and faster speed. Yup, I can hit a bug from a mile away with these guns. Want to hold them?

Vestra: Nah, I'm good. My sister would kill me if she saw me holding a weapon outside our house.

Female voice: Um... Hello.

Vestra turned to notice an aqua-colored, and rather cute female hedgehog.

Jak: What do you want?

?: Oh, that's not a way to talk to a lady. I just wanted to say hello.

Jak: Sorry about that. Reflexes. Hi.

Vestra: Hi there. Uh, my name's Vestra. What's yours?

?: I'm Rhea, but you can also call me Ciel.

Jak: Sorry about before. I'm Jak.

Rhea: It's OK. It's not the first time, actually. I just noticed this party a bit earlier. Do you know who organized it?

Vestra: My sister did.

Jak: Yeah, this party is for her to make friends.

Rhea: Oh, well, it's lively here. I hope more people will come.

Vestra: I'm sure more wi-

She noticed that Sarah and Tiamat were in an embrace at this point, and Vestra was sure that was enough.

Vestra: *sigh* Oh, come on!

Jak: Just a little too lively.

Vestra then noticed another echidna walking out of the water towards them, this one with long, black hair.

?: So, what's going on, people?

Vestra: Nothing much, though I have the feeling my sis may get to first base with another woman...

?, giggling: I know, isn't it cute?

Vestra normally was perfectly tolerant, but right now, she really felt awkward. She blushed hard.

Jak: Calm down, I'll go break it up.

The human walked over to Tiamat and Sarah, and fired a gun right next to their ears. Tiamat jumped, the living daylights scared out of her, but Sarah didn't so much as flinch. She slowly looked up at him.

Sarah: ...How about we talk somewhere else?

Tiamat, still shaken: S-sure...

Vestra was looking at Jak, believing him to be utterly batshit insane.

Jak: Stopped them. You're welcome.

Jak sat down, and the echidna, looking very pissed, slapped him hard.

?: The HELL was that for!

Jak went to grab her arm, but she slapped it away.

?, pissed: Get your hands off me! When did she ask you to stop them! HUH!

Vestra herself was close to beating him, and was actually about to try to kill him, when the echidna's slap calmed her down a little. But only a little.

Jak: Hey, calm down! I'm sorry! And besides, they're not hurt! I just scared them a bit!

Suddenly, someone, a robin from the looks of it, was running.

Jak: Stop, you feathered freak!

Jak's yelling cause the bird to stop, trip, then get back up. It seemed to have been running away, not towards them. At this point, Vestra had enough.

Vestra: F-ck it!

She stormed out as arguments began. She then noticed Jak running after her.

Jak: Hey! Vestra, wait!

Vestra: Go. Away.

She was already pissed at him, and did not want to see him anymore. Though, she was also a little scared she might go beserk, and try- and probably succeed- to kill him, to completely tear him apart with her bare hands.

Jak: What's wrong? I apologized for everything. What else is wrong?

Vestra: Apologizing doesn't mean it never happened! Just... Just go away!

Jak: Vestra! Can you at least tell me what I did that was so bad?

Vestra: What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU FIRED A F-CKING _GUN_ RIGHT NEXT TO MY SISTER'S HEAD!

She was getting dangerously close to snapping.

Jak: But I always do that when the situation comes up! I didn't know. I wasn't going to hurt her. I'm sorry.

Vestra paid no attention to his apology.

Vestra: Then something's obviously wrong with you! Go away!

She stormed off, faster. She eventually got home, and lied on her bed. She thought about the last time she almost snapped... The last time she DID snap... Her strength and her rage scared her.

She cried herself to sleep.


	5. Tougher Than She Looks

Chapter 4 - Tougher Than She Looks

Vestra awoke, and was very startled to see Jak sitting on her bed.

Vestra: Jak! What the hell!

She then heard someone knocking at the door.

Vestra: ...Whatever the hell you are doing here, it will have to wait. I should answer that, it's probably my sister.

She went downstairs, and opened the door. Behind it was a fox, female, dark grey fur, green eyes, and black hair that covered one eye.

Vestra: Wait, who are-

She didn't have time to finish her question. The fox whipped out a pistol and shot Vestra three times in the chest, causing her to collapse in pain. She heard more gunshots, then felt a sharp pain in her arm. She lost consiousness.

A while later, Vestra awoke. She was very confused, unable to get ahold of her surroundings. She couldn't see anything. She then realised her eyes were closed. She opened them, and realised she was on a ship of some sort, in a healing tank. A human, not Jak, walked up, and pressed a button on the tank.

?: How are you feeling?

Vestra: Weird...

?: Yeah, the kolto tank'll do that to you. Just relax, and we'll get you to the hospital, okay?

She saw him speak into something, and Jak entered the room, and went to speak with Vestra.

Jak: Hey, Vestra, you're awake.

Vestra, thinking: {Thank you, captain obvious.}

Vestra: ...Yes. Yes I am...

Jak, cheerful: And don't worry, course is set for the hospital. We should arrive in a few minutes.

Vestra was still very, very pissed with him, but was simply too weak to do anything.

Vestra: That's good...

She passed out again.

She eventually woke up on a hospital bed. She saw someone come in, as well as Jak.

Jak, worried: Hey, how you feelin'?

Vestra: I'm alright, though a bit sore.

She then looked at the kid, an orange fox with black hair.

Vestra: Who's this?

?: My name is Ares. You must be Vestra.

Vestra: I am.

Vestra could tell that Ares was infatuated with her, but she didn't feel the same way about him. For now, though, she would pretend.

Jak: You had me worried, you know.

?: Sorry about the entire "trying to kill you" thing.

That was when Vestra noticed the grey fox from before, and became scared. Jak then grasped her shoulders lightly.

Jak: Don't worry, Tei's really nice. She's not going to hurt you.

Vestra let out a sigh of relief. She looked back at Ares.

Ares: Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful?

Vestra: And he's charming, to boot!

Jak: You children have fun.

Jak and Tei left the room. The smile on Vestra's face went away.

Ares: ...W-what?

Vestra: Listen, kid. I know that you got a crush on me.

Ares: You know?

Vestra: It's obvious. Go for someone else. I'm not safe.

Ares: But... But...

Vestra: Do you really think it's a good idea just to go into a hospital to pick up chicks?

Ares: I-

Vestra: Get out.

Ares, scared now, left. Vestra sighed, wanting to be in peace. She fell asleep.


	6. Flashback

**Flashback**

Vestra faced the echidna. He was tall, had purple fur, and was very tough looking.

Vestra: It is going to stop now, Ymir.

Ymir: Oh, stop what?

Vestra: My sister. Stop bullying her.

Ymir: I wouldn't know what you're talking about.

Vestra: Cut the bullshit.

Ymir: OK, say I am bullying her. What would _you_ do about it?

Vestra: You do not want to know. Just leave her alone.

Ymir: Why? She's such a ripe target.

Vestra: She's an innocent young woman, she's nice to others, why don't you just go after anybody else?

Ymir: Ahaha no. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind.

Vestra: Fine then. Take me on.

Ymir: What?

Vestra: Fight me.

Ymir: You're kidding, right?

Vestra: No.

Ymir: Fine then.

They both got into fighting stance. Ymir immediately threw a punch for Vestra's face, but Vestra simply grabbed his arm.

Then ripped it from its socket, causing the place his arm was to start bleeding profusely, and also to make him cry out in pain. Then, she ripped out his other arm, then his legs. She then smiled.

Vestra: Bye.

She left him there to bleed to death. Vestra was sure nobody would ever mess with her sister again.


	7. The Bloody Room

**The Bloody Room**

The next day, Vestra awoke. She shook her head, and realised that she was more or less fully healed.

An hour later, she was outside, walking for a while. She remembered the previous night, and how rude she was to Ares. Vestra decided to go to find him, to apologize. She wandered, looking for him. However, she was destracted, and literally walked right into a rather beautiful human woman.

Vestra, getting up: You alright? Sorry about it.

?: Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't see you, I've got a lot on my mind.

Vestra: Huh... Have I seen you somewhere before? Something about you seem familiar...

?: Yeah, same about you. Hmm, my name's Haulsey, what's yours?

Vestra: Mine's Vestra.

Haulsey: Hmm, that name does ring a bell. Oh well. Do you want to go shopping with me?

Vestra: Sure. I was kinda looking for someone, but who knows.

The two went to the mall.

Haulsey: Thanks. Normally, I go for clothes first, but I feel kinda hungry.

They walked to the burger stand.

Vestra: You seem kinda down... Something happen?

Haulsey: I... I don't know how to explain it. I messed up, but I don't know how to fix it...

Vestra: ...

Vestra could tell that Haulsey was very upset.

Vestra: If you're this upset, it must be a relationship issue... The key to any such issue is communication, I think.

Haulsey: Well, that's just it. Can you keep a secret?

Vestra, quietly: Of course.

Haulsey: Well, I slept with another girl. I'm not like that, but I got out of a bad relationship, and I wasn't thinking. And, she told me she loved me, and I told her the truth, and now everything's a big mess...

Haulsey started to cry, and Vestra was unsure what to do.

Vestra: ...It would probably best to explain everything as well as you can. It would also do good to try to make it up to her, somehow.

Haulsey: But, she told me she wanted to leave her alone, and she probably hates me now...

Vestra: ...I don't think she hates you. Besides, she will probably need someone to talk to.

Haulsey: I guess, will you walk with me to her house?

Vestra: Sure.

Vestra followed Haulsey. The path was a bit strange, but Vestra really didn't care. Once they got there, Haulsey opened the door. Inside was a small room, a bedroom from the looks of it. On the bed was something Vestra was very uncomfortable with.

A dead body.

Vestra recognized it as the one who tried to kill her, and also the one she saw in the hospital, named Tei. The wall behind her was covered in blood, she was holding a bloody revolver, and she saw the gunshot wound on the bottom of her chin.

This, Vestra deduced, was a suicide. She was shocked, unsure what to say. She noticed that Haulsey was crying very hard, and Vestra knew this was the girl she was talking about. Haulsey cried for a bit before running out. Vestra took one more look at the body before following suit.

Vestra shook her head. It wasn't the most blood she had ever seen at one time, but the other time... It was different, she felt that he deserved that. This... Vestra didn't know her, but felt that the girl, Tei, must have had a dark road that lead her to this point...

Vestra noticed that Haulsey was sitting on a bench. She sat next to her, and put her hand on Haulsey's shoulder, hoping that it would help a little, but knowing it wouldn't.

Haulsey: I can't believe this! It's all my fault!

Vestra saw Haulsey get up, and a single phrase escaped Vestra's lips.

Vestra: ...I'll make sure she'll get a proper burial.

The second she said that, she regretted it. Haulsey seemed to become more upset, and ran away. Vestra stayed where she was, not wanting to make it any worse. She sighed.

Vestra: ...What dark story have I got myself caught in...?

She wondered what was going to become of Haulsey, but ultamitely decided that it really didn't matter, as they wouldn't see each other again, so at this point, she stopped caring. She got up, and went home.


	8. An Unusual Visitor

**An Unusual Visitor**

Vestra went home, and began working on a small side project of hers, a sawed-off shotgun. This was taking more time than most of her other projects, simply because of the large amount of care she was taking. She built it from scratch, and grew attatched to it.

She finally finished it, and engraved her name on the barrel, and smiled. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from outside. She left the house to see what it was. It was a human, male, one she thought was familiar.

Vestra: ...Hello?

The human seemed to be unconsious. Vestra shrugged, and took him inside, lying him on the couch. Suddenly, he awoke.

Human, a little scared: Where the hell am I?

Vestra, calm: You're safe.

Human: Uhh, who are you?

Vestra: Oh, my name's Vestra. No need to be afraid, I won't bite.

Human: Uhh, right. Well, I'm gonna get going.

The human tried to get up, but simply fell back down. Vestra saw that he was quite beat up, as he was covered in bruises. She also assessed that he had a dislocated shoulder.

Vestra: Now now, you're injured. Fortunately, I got just the stuff for yah.

Human: I'm... I'm fine, trust me.

He was trying to get back up. Vestra pushed him back down.

Vestra: I'm serious. Stay put and let me help you, damn it!

The human looked up at her, then looked down.

Human: Fine.

Vestra: Alright, first things first, let's get that shoulder back into place.

She gently put her hands on his arm, and shoved his shoulder back into place. The human cried out in pain. Vestra smiled.

Vestra, softly: There, is that better?

Human, still nervous: Y-yeah. Thanks.

Vestra: You do seem to be banged up, but aside from the shoulder, you should be alright, though you should rest first. Trust me, I've been hurt far worse than this before.

Human, shaking his head: I can't do that, I... I gotta go. I'm in danger.

The human tried to get up again, but failed again. He cursed under his breath.

Vestra: What is it you are so desprate to do, anyway?

Human, quietly: Well, I... I've got to save my friend. And find my best friend. He's probably in danger, just like me.

Vestra: ...Wait here. I'm going to go get some bandages and cleansing alchohol.

Human: I don't need any bandages, I just need to go back to my ship so I can finish a weapon I'm making.

The human tried to get up yet again, and failed yet again. Vestra left for a second, got what she needed, and returned. The human managed to stand up.

Vestra: Alright, let's get this on yah... I'll need you to remove your shirt, first.

Human: Trust me, I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine.

Vestra: If you're fine, prove it.

Human, nervous: You don't think I can? Alright, I'll prove it right now.

The human tried to take a step, but fell onto his face.

Vestra: See? What did I tell you? You're not fine.

Human: I just need to walk it off!

He tried to get up, but once again failed.

Vestra: How can you expect to walk it off when you can't walk?

Vestra was sure that the human was increadably stupid or something for not wanting help in his condition.

Human: ...DAMN!

Vestra: I am offering you my help. What is the problem with that?

Human, sad: I... I don't need help...

Vestra knelt down next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

Vestra, softly: Yes you do. You have no reason to deny it. There is no weakness in accepting help.

Human, after a while: Ugh, okay... Can you help me to the couch?

Vestra: Sure, though it would be easier to...

She picked him up with one hand, without any effort.

Vestra: ...Just pick you up.

She walked over to the couch, and placed him onto it.

Human: Ugh, thanks...

Vestra could tell he felt shameful, but that just furthered her belief that he was a moron.

Vestra: It's alright. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

Human: No, it's not alright. What would Jak think of me now?

Vestra then realized where she saw him before: on that ship, when she was in a kolto tank.

Vestra: Who cares? You're hurt, you need help, and I am giving it to you. If anything, you should be thankful. Think of it this way: You would have to be an absolute moron to turn away help when you need it.

The human thought for a minute.

Human: I guess so. Thanks... What's your name?

Vestra: My name is Vestra.

Human: Nice to meet you, I'm Michael.

Vestra took off his shirt, and began applying the alchohol.

Vestra: Heh, it's usually my sister doing this to me.

Michael: So, this stuff happens to you?

Vestra: Yeah. I'm an inventor, and an engineer. Though, occationally, my inventions blow up in my face. Literally.

Michael: Really! I'm an inventor, too! I just finished a de-atomizer yesterday!

Vestra: Neat! I think I tried to build one of those once... It... Didn't end well.

She paused to lift up her right pant leg, revealing her artificial leg. She was quiet about her artificial hand, however. She remembered making a new hand, one that was so lifelike that nobody could tell it was robotic.

Michael: Woah, that's got to suck, I'm sorry. But, if it makes you feel any better, I burn myself on the laser every day.

Vestra: Actually, I don't really mind. In fact, from the start, I thought it was kinda cool.

She began wrapping on the bandages. Suddenly, Michael pulled a small gun from his back pocket.

Michael, smiling: Hey! I forgot I had this! It's one of my favorite guns!

Vestra finished.

Vestra: Really? Why's it your favorite?

Michael: I'll show you! Do you have a room that I can fire this thing off? But, make sure it's big, and the walls are indestructable. Because this thing is death in a tiny gun.

Vestra: I'll take you to my lab.

Vestra helped him to the lab, which had enormous amounts of weapons all over. Tiamat had told Vestra to stop making guns and such, but Vestra never did, deciding simply to not tell Tiamat.

Michael, astonished: Sheesh, it looks like my ship, but more organized.

Vestra: Well, I've been making weapons as long as I can remember, and that's a long time. I've been making other things as well. Did you know this used to be a garage?

Vestra walked over to a hatch in the floor, and opened it.

Vestra: And this used to be a basement, but I turned it into a firing range.

They went down into the firing range.

Michael: Wow, you did a pretty good job! Alright, let's fire this baby off!

He pointed his gun at the wall, and fired it. A big blue electrical pulse fired off, got bigger, and hit the wall, leaving a large black mark.

Michael, proud: And that's why it's a tool of ultamite destruction.

Vestra: Impressive. My favorite gun is something I finished today. It's a sawed-off shotgun.

Michael: Really? Can you show me?

Vestra: Sure, wait right here.

Vestra went back up through the hatch, and returned with the shotgun.

Vestra: Here it is.

She handed it to him, and he examined it.

Michael: Woah! This is pretty good! But have you ever thought about adding an extra barrel on the bottom? All you would have to do is carve the inside a bit and put a spare hammer in the curved area to light the gun powder.

Vestra: Actually, I kinda have something like that.

She left the range, and came back with a shotgun that had not three, not four, but FIVE barrels.

Michael: Now that's what I'm talking about! Heh, oh! Check this out!

He pulled out a sphere, pressed a button on it, and it turned into a gattling gun.

Michael: This thing can fire up to 300 rounds per second! Want to try it?

Vestra: Sure! Hand it to me!

Michael, nervous: Uhh, okay.

He took a step, but nearly fell, but then regained his balance. He then gave it to her.

Michael: Here you go! But be careful, the bullets bounce off whatever they come into contact with.

Vestra took the gun, but was a little concerned.

Vestra: Are you alright?

Michael: Yeah, I'm alright, I just tripped.

He got back up, and leaned against the wall, grabbing his abdomen. Vestra put the gun down.

Vestra: No, you are not fine. You should rest, like I told you to do.

Michael: *sigh* ...Fine. Just... Is there a bed somewhere?

Vestra: Well, my sister's with a friend, you can use her bed.

Michael nodded, and started to walk, but barely.

Michael: Uhh, which one is it?

Vestra: Let me help you.

She opened the hatch, helped him walk towards it, and then went through the hatch. She then pulled him up, through it.

Vestra: ...Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?

Michael, chuckling: No, no, I'd prefer to keep what little dignaty I have left.

Vestra: If you insist.

Vestra helped him out of the lab, up the stairs, and into Tiamat's room, before helping him onto the bed. Michael sighed in relief.

Michael: Whew, thanks for that. One question though.

Vestra: Yeah?

Michael: How did you get this strong? You can actually lift me off the ground with one arm, that's pretty good.

He grabbed his abdomen again.

Vestra: I tend to build heavy things, thus I get stronger as a result.

Michael: Yeah, normally I just have Jak help me with the heavy stuff. Hmm...

Vestra: Well, my sister's not really strong enough to help me, so, yeah.

Michael: Well, I gotta say, your weapons are pretty advanced.

Vestra: Thanks!

Michael: In fact, do you think I can borrow some of your blueprints for them? I'm sure they'll come in great handy!

Vestra: Sure, but you should rest first. When you awaken, I might need your help to help me find someone.

Vestra had not forgotten about Ares, and wanted to apologize to him.

Michael: Thanks! And you're probably right, I do need some sleep.

He quickly went to sleep. Vestra went downstairs, into her lab, and went to work.


	9. Love, as Unlikely as it Seems

**Love, as Unlikely as it Seems**

Vestra had been working on her weapons for quite some time when she heard the door open.

Michael: Vestra?

Vestra looked up from her work, and turned around to look at him. She smiled.

Vestra: Why, hi there!

Michael: Hey! Uhh, what are you working on?

Vestra: Just fixing some weapons. I do work fast, but sometimes I screw up, so sometimes I like to fix my mistakes.

Michael: Yeah, that makes sense. Uhh, so what weapon is this?

Vestra looked at what she was working on.

Vestra: This... Is a freeze ray. I'm trying to make it non-lethal.

Michael: Ohh! I can do that! All you have to do is put an extra tube on the inside and put cryogenic ice in there! Then hook it up to another wiring system inside connecting to a knob on the outside! I can do it for you if you want!

Vestra: Uhh, it's not that kind of freeze ray. This baby freezes people in time.

Michael: Hmm, a Chaos Emerald could do the trick! Then do what I said and hook up another wiring system to reverse the effect of Chaos Control.

Vestra: I already managed to do it fine without one. I'm just installing the component that allows me to unfreeze people.

Vestra, thinking: {Besides, it's impossible nowindays to get your hands on a Chaos Emerald, you dolt.}

Michael: Hmm, I think I can do that. Just speed up their time by-

Vestra: Um, I said I was installing something to fix it. I already solved the problem. And while I appreciate your help, finding the solutions on my own is kinda the entire point of why I do this.

Michael: Oh, I see.

Vestra: ...Aaaand done. Alright, now 75% of my weapons are working.

Michael, sitting down: Good job! So, uhh, thanks.

Vestra: For helping you out? No prob.

Vestra had started developing feelings for him since she found out he was also an inventor.

Michael: Yeah, well,I'm just suprised you took a total stranger off the streets and helped me. Heh, soo yeah...

Vestra could tell he was blushing, and smiled slightly.

Vestra: Well, what can I say? You're cute.

Michael looked up in shock.

Michael: Say, what now?

Vestra, taking a chance, walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She saw his fae light up.

Michael: Well, now I guess it won't be as bad to tell you.

Vestra: Tell me you have a crush on me?

Michael, smiling: Damn! You're pretty good at that!

Vestra: Well, considering you lit up like a christmas tree when I kissed you on the cheek, it was rather obvious.

Michael chuckled.

Michael: So, that was obvious, huh?

Vestra: You could say that.

Michael: Heh, so uh... Oh forget it.

Suddenly, catching Vestra off guard, he kissed her. She decided to go with it, so she kissed him back. She was very happy, as she never had a boyfriend before. After a while, they were making out. Vestra started putting more effort into it, pinning him against the wall. She noticed he was excited, and was a little excited herself. Michael broke away.

Michael: Uhh, you think we could uhh, do something more... pleasurable?

Vestra was suprised, but decided that she was ready. She was still quite nervous about it, though.

Vestra, nervous: Umm... A... Alright... I... I'll t-take you to m-m-my room...

Michael nodded, and they went upstairs. Once they were in her room, Vestra sat him on the bed.

Vestra: W-wait here while I go to the bathroom first...

Vestra left the room. She returned, completely naked.

Vestra: W-what do you think?

Michael's eyes grew big.

Michael, standing up: Wow, you look... Amazing!

Vestra: Th-thanks!

They approached one another...


	10. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

It was three weeks later. Vestra was getting ready to go out with Dante again. In the bathroom, on a whim, Vestra checked the Bio sign reader on her artificial hand. She was confused.

Vestra: ...Why is it detecting a feint _second_ lifesign?

She then remembered the secondary use she built into the bio sign reader. Her eyes went large.

Vestra: Oh... Oh my...

Michael: *knocks* Everything okay in there?

Vestra: Michael, I'm... I think... I think I'm pregnant.


	11. Epolouge, Part 1

**Epolouge, Part 1**

**-17 Years Later-**

Vestra was in her lab, working on something new. Her robotic eye examined her work, making sure it was flawless. She heard a voice: her son.

Sebek: I'm home!

Vestra walked out of her lab, and saw her son, as well as her daughter, Rachel. She smiled.

Vestra: Hi, Sebek!

Rachel simply waved her hand and went upstairs.

Michael: Hello, son. How was your day?

Sebek: It was great!

Vestra: I'm building something new. Would you like to take a look?

Sebek: Yeah!

Vestra and Sebek went into the lab. She showed him her latest invention: A compass. You could set a location, and then it would always point towards that location.

Vestra: Neat, isn't it?

Sebek: Yeah!

She heard a loud noise, like a door breaking down. She shook her head.

Vestra: Michael, you idiot...

She left the lab went upstairs. She shook her head when she saw Michael had broke down Rachel's door.

Vestra: *sigh* Damn it, it's my job to break things.

Michael: I always figured it was Jak's.

Rachel: Will you both just leave, please?

Vestra: Is something wrong, Rachel?

Rachel: No, nothing's wrong. Will you just leave me alone?

Michael: Fine by me.

He turned around to leave quickly.

Vestra: Now wait just a mi-

She was interupted the the sound of an explosion coming from the lab.

Vestra: What was that?

Michael: Hell if I know... It sounded like it came from your lab... Sebek!

Michael and Vestra rushed into the lab. It was immediately apparent an explosion happened. She turned, and saw that Sebek had been thrown against the wall.

He was grasping his neck which was bleeding profusely. Vestra gasped, completely shocked.

Vestra: Oh my god...

Michael ran and picked Sebek up as Vestra began to cry hard. Michael rushed him to the car as Vestra followed, paniking. They got in, and Michael began driving towards the hospital as fast as he could. Vestra checked to make sure that Sebek was alright, but could only tell that he was unconsious. Soon enough, they got to the hospital, where Michael yelled for a doctor.


	12. Epolouge, Part 2

**Epolouge, Part 2**

**-1 Year After-**

Vestra awoke, groggy.

Vestra: Mornin'.

Michael: Good morning, baby.

He got up and got dressed, and Vestra did the same. Michael went downstairs. Vestra went downstairs soon afterwards. She noticed Sebek, and his younger sister Rachel downstairs. The phone rang next to Michael. He picked it up.

Michael: Hello?...Correct, who is this?...Alright, do you want us to come?

Vestra noticed that Rachel was texting, and Sebek was visibly irritated by it.

Michael: Will do! *looks at Vestra* Do you want to talk to Vestra real quick?

He motioned for Vestra to come over, which Vestra did.

Michael: It's your sister.

Vestra nodded, and took the phone.

Vestra: Hey, Tiamat, how's it been?

She and Tiamat started catching up. They were talking for quite some time. Eventually...

Vestra: It was nice talking to you too, sis. Bye.

She hung up.

Michael: So, what time is this whole 'gathering' thing going on?

Vestra: Tomorrow, at noon.

Michael: Alright, I'll get ready then.

Vestra nodded. She looked at Sebek.

Vestra: Say, how are you doing, Sebek?

Sebek smiled and nodded, indicating "fine". The incident one year ago destroyed Sebek's voice box, rendering him mute. However, it never really slowed him down. He spoke entirely in body language, and if he couldn't get the message across that way, he would just write it down. Life would go on.

Sebek got up, and went to his room, and began working on making some new music.


End file.
